kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Gordon
Andrew "Drew" Gordon is one of the main characters in the 7th installment of the Neo-Rider Series, Feudal Riders. Before the Feudal Games, he received a Feudal Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed, which allows him to transform into Feudal Rider Bana. In one episode, after being left cornered with his Energy Driver broken and knowing that his Feudal Driver cannot compete against Victor, he eats a fruit of the forest and transforms into a Feudal Overlord known as Lord Bana. History to be added Personality A bit cold, Drew believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. This however doesn't mean that he views himself as one of the strong, he actually views himself as one of the weak and that it's imperative for the weak to grasp for power because it stops the strong from looking down and attacking the weak. Much like Dylan, Drew doesn't want power just because it's power, it's how the power is used separating Drew from having the same mindset as Demushu. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity, and the safety and care of his friends, such as what happened when Gladiator's weapon hits the stage sign and had Will's arm broken. When he realized that premature Lockseeds mutate humans, such as when Akira eats it and turned into a Feudalite, he shows a more human side by preventing Canta from killing the mutated Akira. Drew also does care for his close friend and rival, Dylan. While Drew claims that he doesn't care about Dylan, he does respect his strength and values him as an ally and a leader. Drew risks his life numerous times to aid him during fights such as fighting against the Seiryu Inves, working together with Dylan against Gladiator, covering Dylan while being decoy against Canta, becoming a decoy once again while fighting Ninjetti Troopers, covering Dylan again and having a showdown with Cherry, protecting Dylan from a deadly trap against Canta II, and takes a deadly shot meant for Dylan by Demushu. He dislikes cheating and dirty tricks as he likes to win fair and square, knowing the risks of out of control Feudalites and how it could endanger humanity, especially if the Feudalites are in a higher class states. During his encounter with Gladiator/Fonzo, Drew is honored by Fonzo as a worthy opponent with a fighting spirit. Later, it was revealed that after S.C.P shut down his father's construction company, Drew held a grudge against them and wanted to find the power to get back at them which made him who he is in the present. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Feudal Rider Bana's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. - Armored Rider= - Mango= Mango Mode *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. Mango Mode is Bana's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. In this form, Bana gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Melon, but his kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Mode can jump just as high as Orange in Pine Mode, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the Mango Mash, which has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Feudal Driver. *Squash: Bana swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. *Au Lait: Bana swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. *Sparking: Bana performs a powerful swing, sending a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. }} - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Riders from the past. - Wing Knight= Wing Mode Wing Mode is Bana's Kamen Rider Wing Knight-based armored form. Accessed through the Wing Knight Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Black Visor. }} }} - Energy Rider= Lemon Energy Mode *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. (245 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.1 t. *'Kicking power': 18.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. Lemon Energy Mode is Baron's lemon-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Lemon Energy Arms is a vast improvement for Bana, increasing his offensive power beyond what even Mango Mode can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Banana Mode, jumping as high as Orange in a Samurai Mode, running as fast as Orange in Orange Mode, Drago in Grape Mode, Gladiator, and Knuckle. This Arms' finisher is an unnamed Rider Slash, which is activated via the Squash function on the Energy Driver. Baron charges the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into Sonic Arrow, he slashes the target. }} - Feudal Overlord Bana= Feudal Overlord Bana (or simply Lord Bana) is a Feudal Overlord form Drew assumes after he eats a Feudal Fruit and becomes an Overlord. In this form, Lord Bana has a similar appearance to Feudal Rider Bana's Banana Mode and wields a sword similar to Demushu's. As Lord Bana, Drew gains an increase in strength, agility, and dexterity, easily defeating foes such as Feudal Rider Lemon, the strongest of the Energy Riders without breaking a sweat. He also can turn into a gaseous form that can ensnare and lift opponents off the ground, a durable exoskeleton, can manipulate Feudal Flora and Feudalites, and open Cracks freely. Since he still retained his old memories, Lord Bana/Drew also possesses the ability to alternate between human and Overlord form. }} Category:Feudal Riders (series) Category:Armored Riders Category:Energy Riders Category:Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Neo-Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Evil turned Good Category:Red Riders